


Dive

by Pendancy



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendancy/pseuds/Pendancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediate post-season 8 finale drabble.</p>
<p>The Angels are falling and the atmosphere is heavy with the deep bass of aerophones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive

The Angels are falling.

The Angels are falling and they leave heat signatures in the sky—streaks of overcharged particles falling away, melding with the air around them. They expand, they fade out, they color the sky an illuminated grey along their borders. They take with them bursts of essence and shapeless forms and rest gravity on their shoulders greater than the Earth’s burden.

The Angels are falling and the atmosphere is heavy with the deep bass of aerophones. They drown out the rumble of oceans and stifle conscious thought with their booming undercurrents—they stop time long enough for eyes to glance heavenward—or what was Heaven, once. They draw mouths agape and banish airborne creatures to scatter for miles. They bring humanity’s hands to its ears, they rise and fall in tone with their inauspicious decrees.

The Angels are falling and Sammy is _dying_ —

The Angels are falling and Hell is free to swallow them whole—

The Angels are falling and there are no arms to welcome them home


End file.
